World Academy for Awesomeness, Dark, and Tall
by mjschotzko
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is a new student who is attending to W.A. to become a mechanic worker. Sharing a room with two other boys who can reach his expectation. But across from his dorm, there is his older brother, Gilbert, with two other boys who are loud as hell like he is. Together, the two trios do some crazy plots, try to one-up each other, and get in together.[Crack Ships Warning]
1. Moving Into World Academy

**Moving Into World Academy **

If there was one thing everyone is very aware of about academy, it's that it's supposed to be like college but academy lets you have more freedom and the fact you could miss a few more minutes of class if you're running late because you had to finish up an assignment. Already, some students at the school were already talking to new people and old friends to see what's going on or just saying hi and making friends. Even some were packing their stuff in their rooms that they will be sharing. In a certain room in the men's dorms, a blond-haired German was walking with a sheet of paper in his hands to find his room. He knows that he will be sharing his room with two other guys, one being Ivan B. and the other is Berwald O. Base on what the blond thinks, they might be a little bit rude down to this German. And this German is named Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt- or Ludwig B. His first year in this academy and he already knows that his own brother went here. And by his high hopes is that he doesn't wish to see his older brother.

It's not that he hates him, it's just his brother can be annoying sometimes. And Ludwig needed to focus on his school work and not to babysit him all school year. Ludwig sigh as he had that thought stuck in his mind. He continues to walk down as he was moving out of the way so people can pass by to carry their stuff in their rooms or if they need to run to grab something. Ludwig looked down at his paper to see his room number. Room 135 it was at. Ludwig looked at the numbers on the walls to see where he was at. Sadly, he saw the number 203 on someone's dorm and paled. He got lost.

"Need some help?" Ludwig turns around to see a long brown haired male with green eyes and a sweet accent. By his guess, he must be Lithuanian. He smiled at Ludwig while he was wearing a grey sweater with the WA symbol on his right side of his chest, above his heart.

"Ja, I was looking for this room. I think I may have missed a turn," Ludwig spoke with a heavy German accent as he showed the male where he was supposed to go. The brown haired looked down at the paper and smiled.

"Taip, it's this way," The male pointed to where the room was supposed to be at. Ludwig nodded as he thanked the Lithuanian for the direction and started to head that way. He then slowly came upon an open door that had two blonds who were talking about something. One of them was putting up a nightstand by a bed as the other was leaning on a bunk bed was munching on a banana and talking to the other blond down below. Ludwig had assumed that these two must be his roommates. They both didn't seem to be that bad by Ludwig's guess, but he isn't too sure about the one who is talking to the male. Ludwig cleared his throat as he looked over at them and tried to get some confidence to talk to these two.

"Are you two Ivan B. and Berwald O.?" Ludwig asked them. They both looked up and saw the newcomer. The one who was eating the banana smiled at Ludwig and chuckled a bit. "Ja and nei. Your room is right across from the hall, man. But my friend down here would be your roommate. Oh, I'm Matthias by the way," Matthias said as he put his hand out towards Ludwig. The German blond put his hand out and shook with Matthias free hand. The one on the floor, Berwald, stood up and put away a screwdriver in his tool kit. He looked up at Ludwig with a stoic look. Not even a smile.

Berwald just grunts and nod his head towards Ludwig. Guess that was his way of saying hi.

"Shesh, Berwald!" Matthias groaned, "You should break out of that intimidating arua of yours!" Only Berwald just glared over at Matthias slightly from that comment. To Ludwig, he doesn't see what Matthias mean by "intimidating aura"? All Ludwig can see from Berwald was just a bit tired and annoyed look. But to Matthias, he can see a dark shadow luring over Berwald's shoulders. Berwald glared at Matthias while the Dane chuckled quietly. The room went quiet after that comment was made. Berwald took his toolkit and walked out of the Danes room and went across the hall. Ludwig looked where Berwald went as the door stayed open.

"He's always like this," Matthias told Ludwig, "Always quiet and stoic looking pretty much. If you feel uncomfortable around him, you're free to swing by and chill with me and my buddies,"

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll be fine," Ludwig replied. To his mind, he actually likes to work with the quiet ones. Less noise and fewer problems to deal with. if his roommates weren't gonna be annoying though. Matthias waved goodbye as Ludwig walked out of the room and head inside his dorm.

Right away, Ludwig saw Berwald was putting his toolkit away in the closet, and a white-haired male, who Ludwig had to assume this was Ivan, was reading a magazine article on a bed. Looking around the room, this was like a hotel room pretty much. Ludwig had thought that the rooms would be small and one would have to sleep on the couch and the other two would have to share a bunk bed. Something like that. There was a small kitchen, three beds that were five feet apart, a room that must be the bathroom, and a living room to where they can watch tv or nap around. It was a decent room for Ludwig's opinion. He just hopes that his roommates would respect his privacy and help him out a bit. And if not, maybe Ludwig can swing by to Matthias dorm and see if he could help him out.

Berwald went over to his side of his bed and started to put his clothes in his drawers. He probably didn't have the time to finish before Matthias came in and bother him. Ivan turned the page while he took a deep breath. He then reached over to grab his cup of water that was on the side for him and took a sip of it. He looked up and smiled at the newcomer that he now sees.

"Privet," Ivan smiled. Ludwig nod at the male and looked around to see where can he put his stuff. Berwald seems to notice that and motion, Ludwig, to put his stuff on the bed for now. Ludwig applied to do so and looked over at Ivan so he can introduce himself to the Russian male. "Hallo, I'm Ludwig,"

"Ivan and I guess you already met Berwald, da?" Ivan asked the German blond. Ludwig nod at the Russian as Ivan looked at the German with questionable eyes. It's like he knows him from somewhere. Ludwig looked confused if he was doing anything wrong. But then they both started to hear some loud laughter come across from their neighbors across the hall. Two obnoxious laughs, and a laugh that sounds like... Ludwig's eyes had popped open and started to pale. "Something wrong?" Ivan asked his roommate.

"N-Nien nien, he..." Ludwig pulled his hair back and looked at the clock, "Um... Orientation starts when again?" He turns to look over at his roommates to see if they could help him out.

"Um... It should be starting in five minutes," Ivan answer for him. Ludwig cussed and started to make a run for it. But he quickly went back to his room and grabbed his binder, papers, pencil, and his notebooks. Now he ran out of his dorm and head to the room where the orientation is going to be at. Right when he ran past Matthias dorm, the Dane was laughing pretty hard as his two friends were just talking.

"Man I can't believe you dated that guy! You should've gone with that French guy or that Lithuanian guy," Matthias told his American friend.

"Yeah, but Artie was so FUCKING good with that guitar! I know he's in a band with your cousin and stepbrother, and Artie is the best band player that I've known! It sucks that we're taking a break now," The American sigh at the end.

"Don't worry, but you guys will get back together at some point," Matthias pat his friend back. They both heard their mini fridge open up and closed behind. The two friends looked over at their roommate and saw him grab a can of coke cola. Opening the can and grinned at Matthias and the American.

"I don't understand why in the world would you want to date a guy who wants to be a jerk to you," The male said with a German accent, "Like he's always telling you what to do and not to do. Calling you names to bring you down. I could hook you up with this nice chick named Liz if you want to,"

"But he's hot and I don't care what he does or call me. I love him and he loves me. It's love after all," The American smiled. The bell rang very loud as the German looked up and grinned.

"Okay, as you both order up some Chinese or something, I'm gonna go down to the orientation and show them that I'm here to blow up the school mind~!" The German chuckled and walked out. The two friends laughed and one of them went for the phone and the other went for the Chinese menu. Asking what to eat and what not to eat.

Ludwig was sitting at his spot while he was listening to the teacher introducing everything about the school and everything that he needs to know. Right now, Ludwig was worried that _he_ was here. Here at this university. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe it was somebody who just sounds like him. Right now, he just needs to worry about his classes and pass them. And keep everything organized and clean. Ludwig took a breath and started to pay attention to the teacher. Without knowingly, someone just walks over next to him and sat down. Ludwig turns to hope it wasn't who he was expecting. There sat the long brown haired male that helped him to show where his room was. It was actually nice that he was there because Ludwig feels like he needs to talk to someone.

"Um... Hallo," Ludwig spoke quietly over to the male. He looked up and smiled at the blond German.

"Oh, hey," He spoke back quietly, "I didn't think I would see you again. How is your first day going so far?"

"Well... I guess I can say that it's going okay. My roommates are good people," Ludwig reply back.

"Who are your roommates?"

"Ivan B. and Berwald O."

"Oh, I know those two. Long story short is that Ivan was my boyfriend but broke up with him because he was too possessive. And Berwald is a family friend with me and my three other friends," The brown haired went on. Ludwig nod and looked back at the teacher while he now thinks about his roommates that he is going to be staying with for the next four years with. But for now, he just hopes right now that everything will go-

"KESESESESES! THE AWESOME GILBERT IS HERE!"

Ludwig froze in his spot and panic.

"Ah Scheiße," Ludwig spoke and paled. There stood his older brother... Gilbert Beilschmidt.


	2. Brothers, Party, And Hard Truths P1

**Brothers, Party, And Hard Truths P1**

If anything, this isn't what Ludwig want. He does not want to spend the next three years with his brother. Even if his brother keeps bothering him for copying from his homework assignment, or anything that his brother will be dragging in the poor male, Ludwig wants no part of it. He sees Gilbert walking down tours to him and grinned down at his brother.

"Hey, bro," Gilbert said as he rubs his brother's head roughly, "I didn't think you would be staying here. I mean, I knew you would be going to some sort of academy, but this place?!"

"Gilbert," Ludwig sigh and put a hand over his face. He needs to run down to the pharmacy to pick up some aspirin. "Do **not** screw me over like this,"

"The hell are you talking- oh wait, you don't want me to cheat or do any-"

"Mister Beilschmidt and Mister Beilschmidt," They both heard their headmaster glaring up at them, "Please be quiet and Mister Beilschmidt please take a seat," Gilbert shrug and sat down next to his brother. The headmaster went back to continue with his speech to say how grateful he is to have all of these students and such. This went on for a long time as Ludwig paid most attention to the lecture. Gilbert got bored and has to tell his brother about what is he even doing here in the academy. So he leaned over to his younger brother and whispers to his ear softly. "Listen, we both know what we are here for," Gilbert started. Ludwig didn't even reply to his brother while he just paid more attention to the speech. Gilbert just leans in closer to his brother's ear and whisper even more. But his breath was making Ludwig's ear turn moist. "We're doing this for dad and mom. You know how much the shop means to dad and I will admit that I..." Gilbert spoke very quietly that it was hard for Ludwig to hear. He looked over at Gilbert and gave him a confused look. He didn't hear what his brother had said but he did hear the word "admit".

"What?" Ludwig whispers back. Gilbert took a breath and started to whisper a little softer to Ludwig. Which Ludwig still didn't understand what Gilbert said. "A little louder, please," Ludwig told him.

"I'm not gonna say it again," Gilbert whisper.

"I didn't hear what you said for the first time," Ludwig harshly whisper.

"Bullshit," Gilbert huff out loudly. Which is made the headmaster look up at Gilbert and stop the speech. "Mister Beilschmidt," The headmaster started to talk over to Gilbert, but it made both of the brothers look up and wonder who got in trouble. The headmaster sigh and looked up at them, "Which one of you cussed out loud?" Gilbert pointed at Ludwig while Ludwig pointed over at his brother. Once again, the headmaster sigh and rubbed his temples. "Both of you keep quiet for the rest of the speech and no strikes will happen,"

"Strikes?" The brothers had to ask.

"Yes," The headmaster started. He got away from his podium and walk down to the middle of the stage. "Unlike any other colleges, universities, and academies, World Academy has three strikes. These strikes will be your warnings before you will be _expelled_ from this academy. If you waist all of your strikes in the same year, you will be _forced_ to be removed from this place. No matter how good your grades are here, you will be kicked out. So be on your best behaver and do not bring anything legal here. From alcohol to drugs to weapons, you will automatically be expelled from any of those things. So please, do your best here and be respectful at **_all_** time," And after that, everyone started to get up from there seats and started to walk out.

Both brother just sat there as Ludwig sees the Lithuanian male getting up and wave goodbye to Ludwig and Gilbert. "Hope to see you around," The brown-haired said.

"Ja, see you then," Ludwig said back. The Lithuanian walked pass Gilbert and walked out the door. Ludwig grabbed his stuff and started to walk out but Gilbert stops him. "Bro," Gilbert started, "I know we have differences over things, but just to let you know, I'm here because of dad,"

"Well, I'm here for the same thing as well," Ludwig told him, "And dad's shop is very important for me- the both of us. But I know for the first two or three weeks- or maybe in the next three hours- you're gonna screw up big time and be a disappointment to our dad,"

"I'm not gonna do that-"

"We both know you like to drink, smoke, and last but not least you carry- oh for the love of Gott, tell me you did **not** bring that switchblade with you?!" Ludwig slightly growled at his brother. Gilbert rolled his eyes at his brother. Yes, he does drink but he is cutting back from it from pounding about 30 cases to at least five bottles of beers. Yes, he does smoke, but it's mainly cigarettes because it was a better option for him. And... Ludwig's eyes were like the size of saucers as he saw Gilbert expression. "You didn't-!" Ludwig started but Gilbert covers his mouth and started to drag his brother out of the auditorium. They walked out and went to find the men's bathroom. As soon they went in and when Gilbert was a hundred percent no guys were in the room. Gilbert started to lock the door and looked at Ludwig with a serious look.

"Tell me you didn't bring that with!" Ludwig said harshly at him.

"I can't be separated from my baby! That was given to me from our grandfather before he had passed away five years ago!" Gilbert told his brother. Remembering the time went they were still in high school, their grandfather gave them each a cross necklace and gave Gilbert a switchblade as a souvenir from his trip to Germany. It was the best gift that Gilbert could ever ask for.

"I know that, but you got to either got to get back to your place or hide it. Otherwise, Vater will get angry with you for this and you will get kick out," Ludwig warn him

"Ja ja, I know that," Gilbert told him, "I hide it under my mattress,"

"You hid it good, ja?"

"Ja, it's hidden well. Not even showing,"

"It better," Ludwig huff. The brother sigh as he went over to the mirrors. Just to look away from his brother. Right away, Gilbert got a message from his friends. Saying that they were thinking about throwing a party at the pool for a welcome party. To Gilbert, that sounds awesome and he could get his brother to meet up with some cute girls or... so hot guys. Depends if Ludwig didn't develop a crush to one of his roommates yet. Or that guy who sat next to his brother. "Well, I got a party to set up tonight," Gilbert smiled at his brother while putting a hand over his shoulder, "And I want you to swing by over to the party tonight at seven o'clock. Dress nice but don't throw on a suit and bring your swimming trunks as well. I'll introduce to you to some of my awesome buddies and some people that I know. See you later, keseses~!" And with that, Gilbert left.

Only to leave Ludwig in the men bathroom while he sighs at the fact his brother is going to get into jail for a noise complaint. So he'll have to go over and babysit his brother like he always does.

His nightmare turned reality. For the next four. Fucking. Years.

**Prussia and Germany: World Academy!**

Meanwhile, Berwald was playing some ABBA while he was reading at the courtyard. Had headphones on, of course. Does not want to share out what kind of music he is listening to everyone in the yard. Currently, Berwald is reading _Assassin Of The Stars__._ So far, things were getting quite interesting. He was only on the thirteenth chapter where the main character just learned that his lover was a spy for the villain side. So heartbreaking that the main character was just beaten up pretty badly from his girlfriend. Literally. Softly, Berwald felt someone tapping his shoulders. He looked up and saw a sweet long brown haired girl smiling down at Berwald.

"Hey," She smiled, "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, Captain of the W.A Swim Team. We're trying to pull in some recruits for this year team. So far we have twelve members and we just need six more. Would you like to join in?" Berwald shook his head over to the team captain. She nodded and was gonna walk away but just looked down at him curiously. As if she knows him somewhere. "I'm sorry to ask but... Are you Lukas and Emil step-cousin, Matthias cousin, and Tino's ex?" The girl asked him. Berwald put down the book and looked up at her. He nodded at her for a response. Elizatbeta nod again as she wonders if he was mute or something. "Can you talk?" She asked him. Berwald nod again at the Hungarian woman. "Only need to talk when you need to?" She asked once again. Berwald nod once more as Elizatbeta pat his shoulder and smiled brightly at him.

"Well, if there is anything that is bothering you, feel free to talk to me if you ever see me," And with that, the girl went away. Leaving Berwald in peace and looked down at his book. Only then he got his book taken away from someone as he looks up and saw... Him.

"Seriously?" The loud Dane, Matthias, asked his cousin, "A girl just talk to you and you're not going to acknowledge that she offers you for help?"

"You should know how bad my anxiety is when I talk to someone," Berwald spoke very deeply. Yes, he has social anxiety when he sees new people. Only because people see him as an intimidating person when he tried to talk to someone. So he just shut himself out and when someone goes up to him either to talk or sit down with the quiet male, Berwald usually doesn't know what to do. "Even when it comes to... girls in swimsuits," The tall male blushed. Now he's getting images of Elizatbeta in her one-piece suit and doing the 400 relays.

"Shesh, did Tino dump your ass that hard?" Matthias joke. Knowing that the two relationships lasted a good long time but Tino was getting tired of Berwald clinging onto him so much that the Finnish male snaps at him so hard that Berwald was left crying and stayed in his room for three weeks. Never came out unless it was dinner or need to use the bathroom.

"Don't bring that up," Berwald glared. He started to pick up his stuff and put them in his bag while Matthias still had the book in his hands.

"Ya know," Matthias started, "My bros are gonna throw an awesome party later tonight. We're passing out flyers and putting them up in the hallways. I could probably hook up you, Berwald Oxenstierna, with that lovely lady, Elizabeta Héderváry. And from there, you guys will make so many babies with your eyes and her hair!"

"You're gross," Berwald told his cousin, "Now give me back my book,"

"Alright alright," Matthias rolled his eyes and was gonna give his cousin back his book. But only pulled it back and gave him a look. "_But_, you have to come to the party tonight and try to break that anxiety of yours. If you don't, then I will keep this book and have you rebuild my bunk bed with no help,"

Berwald glared at his cousin for that blackmail. It's not that nice to blackmail someone with an anxiety issue. Besides, he could easily rebuild the bunk bed with no help... But he wants to know what will happen to Eric and Jenifer in the story. And he wants to know if they will be killing each other or not. He sighs and put his hand out for his cousin to return the book.

"Fine... But I'm staying there for an hour. No more," Berwald told Matthias.

"Awesome! Oh and wear your trunks when you're at the party tonight. There will be a pool over there. See ya then!" The Dane grinned. He gave back the book to Berwald and went off. Saying that he's gonna continue putting out the flyers, and ask that Hungarian girl out is she's gonna be interesting with hanging out with Berwald for a while. Berwald just blushes and ran off to class while holding the book between his arms.

**Denmark and Sweden: World Academy!**

A man with brown hair and a cowlick was out in the hallway while he was hanging up some of the posters for the party tonight. He smiled brightly and looked at the poster. He made the poster which had some cool designing on the poster. He then went over to one of the classes and sat in his seat. Already seated, he pulled out his notebook and started to pull out the math that he needs for the party. Since it's gonna be at the swimming pool, he only needs about five or six tables for some snacks and drinks. Maybe he can see if they can sneak some booze in the party. He's gonna have to see if someone can help him out with that. And that same person can't tell a word to the teachers or the headmaster.

Next thing the male heard was someone walking in and set their bags next to his seat. The male sigh and finished off writing some of the lists.

"Can you put your stuff by your..." The male started but saw a familiar face. He is facing his old friend. The white-haired Russian male was getting his stuff out while the brown-haired just looked away. He hasn't seen the Russian in a long since... Their break up when Ivan found out that Alfred was cheating on him with Arthur. The Russian looked over at the brown-haired and looked surprised.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked. Alfred, the brown-haired male, sighed and covered his face. Feeling embarrassed and nervous about what Ivan will do to him.

"H-Hey..." Alfred said back.

"... Haven't seen you in a long time," Ivan took note.

"Yeah..." Alfred nod. They both were quiet and look at each awkwardly. Didn't know what to say or what to do. So they just stare at each other. And not saying a word. So Alfred cleared his throat and looked down at his paper to continue off on his list. Ivan looked over at his paper as he continues off writing some stuff that he needs to be prepared about. It got really quiet between them and it was making them very uncomfortable.

"... So... How are you and Arthur doing?" Ivan asked Alfred.

"Oh um... We're just taking a break right now," Alfred told him, "But other than that, we're pretty good,"

"Good... Good," Ivan nod at him. It went quiet again...

"... I-I've heard that you... dated Toris," Alfred spoke up.

"Oh, we were doing pretty good. Had some good and bad moments... But overall, good," Ivan said.

"Good... Good," Alfred nod. And once again, it was quiet. The class then had started as Ivan right away pulled his stuff away from Alfred. He could've done that before but he wanted to be sure that his ex doesn't look at him. Or something like that. It was his lame excuse. While they listen to the teacher, Alfred was trying to think of some way to see if Ivan want to hang out with him again. Just as friends. So Alfred pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write down to Ivan to see if he wants to go to the party with him. As friends. Once Alfred finished writing, he passes it over to Ivan and went back to daydream and listen to the teacher.

Ivan looked at the paper and started to read it in his head.

_Ivan,_

_I know it's been a long time since we've hung out so tonight my bro's are throwing a party. I was thinking maybe we should hang out again and I'll introduce you to some of my friends. I think you might like them. But anyway, I hope you can come and it's at the academy pool so wear a swimming trunk. Also, can you help me with the booze? I want to bring some booze in without the teachers knowing about it. If you can, that would be awesome.  
__-Alfred_

Ivan chuckled at himself a bit. Classic American like how he always is. He quickly started to write on the backside of the paper for a reply back to Alfred and handed to him. Alfred saw the paper on his desk and started to read it.

_Alfred,_

_Buy vodka because teachers will think it's water. It's the best you got otherwise buy some whiskey and make it look like apple juice. And I'll come over just for a bit. No funny business. Okay?  
-Ivan_

Alfred smirk and they both fist bump each other. Which them Ivan spoke over him. "Also, you're gonna owe me after that help," Ivan told him. Alfred looked at him and sigh. "Name the price..." Alfred said.

"You burning your belove McDonalds burgers in a bonfire," Ivan smirked. Which is made Alfred pale after he heard that. There was no way he could that!

**America and Russia: World Academy!**

Ludwig sigh and went into his room while Gilbert was walking with him down to his room. Ludwig was getting sick and tired of Gilbert following him after they both went into a business class together. And what more reason for his brother to keep following him? Protecting him? From what?! Ludwig walked over to his room door and open his door. Making Gilbert gasp. "No way!" Gilbert said, "That's your room?! Bro! We're neighbors! Keseses~!"

"Gil,"

"Ja?"

"Get the fuck away from me right now before I explode from your stupidity today," Ludwig told him. Gilbert put his hands up and walked over to his room that is across from Ludwig. It made the blond groaned and rubbed his templates. Once he walked in, Ludwig saw Berwald in his desk while working on some homework. The German felt relax right after he shut the door behind him. Berwald heard his roommate walked in and looked over at Ludwig with a questionable look on what had happened. Ludwig saw Berwald looking at him what happened and sigh.

"I just... saw my brother today... He's not that fun to have around and basically, he and his friends are gonna throw a party tonight. So I'm gonna go over there and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Ludwig explained. Berwald nods and started to write a piece of paper and gave it to Ludwig. Ludwig got a questionable look on his face. He opens his mouth to Berwald and was about to ask him something but the door open. With Ivan yelling in Russian over at someone at an American was yelling back as well. The two were shocked by Ivan went he shut the door behind and smiled brightly.

"Privet," Ivan smiled at his roommates. Berwald and Ludwig looked at Ivan as if he needs some therapy or something like that. It took a moment for Ludwig to ask what is wrong with Ivan. "Um... Are you okay?" Ludwig asked the Russian.

"Da, I'm doing okay," Ivan said while he still has his smile on his face, "My old friend wanted to have my help to sneak in some booze in the party tonight that he and his friends are hosting,"

"Party?" Ludwig asked as Berwald seemed to be asking the same question as well. "Da, a party. I should go and get the booze already," Ivan said as he set his stuff down on the counter. Then he went to the door but was grabbed by Ludwig as he saw him giving him a strict look. "I don't think that is a good idea for you to going out and attempt to bring alcohol drinks in. You're gonna get in trouble,"

"Why would you care?" Ivan asked him.

"Because you're my roommate," Ludwig said blankly. Berwald sigh and started to write something out for Ludwig but it appears that Ivan left the room already. Which then Ludwig mutter at himself that one of his roommates is being irresponsible and saying that he may probably get in trouble. Berwald was rolling his eyes as he then went down to continue his work. He remembers that the party doesn't start until seven so he should have time to prepare. He looked up to see Ludwig setting up his bedside and keeping it clean and organized. Berwald writes out something on a piece of paper; crumple it into a ball and tosses it right at Ludwig. Ludwig felt the paper hit him and he was wondering what did Berwald want. But saw the Swed pointing at the ball to read it. Ludwig picked it up and read it out loud.

" 'Are you still going to the party?' " Ludwig read.


End file.
